mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rackets
Why would they give us "Boost: Robbing Defense , when they removed Robbing from the game when they added Rackets? 06:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Extra boost award I added in a paragraph describing the extra boost that you receive when you master one of the Attack, Defense or Job rackets. Frangelli 17:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Busted Rackets Where did you get the info about rackets busting 8 after they are eligible to collected? I just collected at 7AM this morning, and they were busted at 5:45 PM. 12 hours would have been 7PM. Are we giving people bad info? 21:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *It appears to have changed at the same time that Zynga added the "Ready" icon and the (20) to show how many can be collected. Prior that change, I had made a series of tests that all indicated 8 hours. I got nailed on this yesterday morning but I had thought that perhaps I had misremembered the time I collected last. Obviously they changed it. But to what? Another change is that 4 hour Rackets don't take the full length of time to finish. It's more like 90% or 3.6 hours. Perhaps if we follow the same ratio, then the new value is more like 10.8 hours instead of 12. -- 22:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) **I updated the main page to more accurately reflect the 90% rule. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 20:04, 21 October 2009 (UTC). *12 hour rackets? There are no 12 hour rackets. 14:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Cash Racket Payouts I added what the cash rackets each pay out per hour to show which are the most profitable over the long term. I also added a "Tatic" note about using the per hour rates to ones advantage. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 13:57, 20 October 2009 (UTC). Pays and M-Pays Can you describe the difference between Pays and M-Pays? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 12:41, 30 October 2009 (UTC). Non Influence Rackets This needs to be updated to cover (or at least mention) the other racket system some players have. My rackets don't take influence, and don't pay out boosts. They only require cash to start and pay out cash. At higher levels, this system is pretty useless. I can make $150 million a day if I use all my racket slots. At lower levels however, the fact that my 3-Card Monte game only requires 5 minutes made it very useful. I could easily generate 100 xp every 25 minutes which made a huge difference in making up the xp shortfall required to lvl when I was around lvl 100. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 16:11, 16 December 2009 (UTC). :I'm currently working on an updated version of this page. However, since I'm a mogul, I have influence-based rackets. If you can contribute information about the cash-based rackets you seem to have, it would be very useful. Owed 13:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::You start with one racket slot in Little Italy and you can buy 4 additional ones, then 5 in hell's kitchen and so on (pretty much the same as with the influence rackets). I can not tell the cost of each individual slot because I've bought them all long time ago. Then you can choose a racket to shake down each for slot. You can choose between: :::Three-Card Monte: Pays $500 in 5 minutes, costs $250. :::Strip Club: Pays $1500 in 3 hours, costs $500. :::Numbers Racket: Pays $16,000 in 1 day, costs $8,000. :::Backroom Poker: Pays $50,000 in 8 hours, costs $20,000. :::Crooked Tenement: Pays $750,000 in 2 days, costs $250,000. :::Massage Parlor: Pays $8,000 in 15 minutes, costs $3,000. :::Illegal Sportsbook: Pays $800,000 in 12 hours, costs $400,000. :::Fixed Horserace: Pays $65,000 in 1 hour, costs $25,000. :::Dockyard Scam: Pays $4,500,000 in 2 days, costs $1,500,000. :::Executive Game: Pays $14,000,000 in 1 day, costs $7,000,000. :::Escort Service: Pays $3,200,000 in 5 hours, costs $1,200,000. ::When you start the game you can only choose between first 3 rackets (if I remember correctly) and additional ones are unlocked as you gain levels. When you collect a racket you gain 1 Experience point so by shaking down three-card monte you can gain 20 XP every 5 minutes. Rimpri 08:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the data. Do you also know the mastery percentages for those rackets and the mastered payout? Owed 14:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no mastery at all. You get new rackets only as you gain levels. Rimpri 11:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : :: And only this 11 rackets are possible? I ask this, because it seems to me there is a blank field in this racket selection. 10:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: There is a blank field. Rimpri 11:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cash rackets So I'm thinking of figuring our a mathematical formula for the cash rackets. how long they take and how long they will go before they get busted. I noticed they arent posted for longer jobs. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 04:40, 29 December 2009 (UTC). :I think the formula is already given correctly. From my experience, it takes 90% of the time stated on the racket page for the rackets to be ready and an additional 180% of the time for them to be busted. In sum, the total time to bust is therefore 270% of the original time. A four-hour racket should be ready after 3h 36m and should be busted after additional 7h 12m (total time to bust 10h 48m). Please feel free to do your own test. I'd be glad if you prove or refute this. Owed 13:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rackets Hi. I have the MW that run on rackets in New York. How do I get the Cashing Out and Slum Lord achievements? Rackets w/o influence? *"I've searched MW wiki and I see nothing about rackets without influence. Mine just give cash and xp. No boosts or mastery or influence. The time to collect are even different from what is shown. Could you please update the page about rackets?" -- from the fan page. Anyone know about this, since I don't have a rackets account? thumb thumb Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Rackets to be done away with when new New York Properties is rolled out On the Official Facebook Mafia Wars page, Zynga has posted the following update: http://www.facebook.com/notes/mafia-wars/new-york-properties-upgrade/285092474911 Point 8 says that following the rollout, rackets will be phased out and will be rolled into the new system which will also include robbery. Also note that the new Property system will not Bust Out as with Rackets, however properties will be vulnerable to Robberry attacks.